


Different Strokes Fur Different Folks

by snowpuffle



Series: Black Cats Are Bad Luck [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, and has cat-like qualities, frank can turn into a cat, gerard loves cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: “Frank!” He hissed, doing his best not to disturb the ball of fluff that had made itself quite comfortable against his stomach. “Where are you? Who’s fucking cat is this?!”The cat began pawing at Gerard’s legs as it stretched. He couldn’t help but stroke the animal, even though he figured it was about time he nudged it off of his lap - and went home to cry to Mikey about how his best friend had tried to shake him off.-Frank can turn into a cat, it's magical.





	Different Strokes Fur Different Folks

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a photo-shopped picture of Frank with cat eyes. I am not sorry about the title.

Gerard kicked open the door, not bothering to knock as he dumped his shoes next to the rack by the entrance. Frank’s mom had the phone to her ear, and was furiously scrubbing an oven dish in the sink, so Gerard just smiled and waved as he walked past the kitchen and towards Frank’s room. 

 

“Hey,” he began as he walked in the room, but was abruptly cut off when Frank pounced on him. 

 

“Ah!-” Gerard squeaked, relaxing as he felt Frank’s face nuzzling his neck. Frank’s arms were tight around Gerard’s waist, fingers clutching almost painfully to his hips, and Gerard was having trouble trying to support all the weight that had been transferred to him.

 

Frank sighed against his neck. “Where have you been? You told me you’d be here an hour ago.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Gerard apologised, “I was trying to decide which movie to bring with me, and I missed the first bus.”

 

“Oh. Well, in that case, I won’t need to kick you in the shin.”

 

“I appreciate that Frankie, I really do.”

 

Giggling, Frank detached himself from his boyfriend’s body. He couldn’t really complain, because he would inevitably nap during whichever film was chosen. At first Frank’s fucked up sleeping schedule had been concerning, because in Gerard’s opinion, it wasn’t humanly possible to fall asleep during  _ Shaun of the Dead _ . He’d been proven wrong.  

 

Gerard had known since he’d met Frank that he was a special case, but any assumptions he’d made had been far from the truth. It turns out, some petty warlock had a thing with one of Frank’s ancestors. Their affair went awry when she refused to ditch her husband for him, so he cursed her. 

 

When Gerard had first heard this, he’d thought Frank was trying to scare him off.

  
  


_ “It’s like, I dunno, a werewolf curse or something. Except it’s not. Thank god I am not a werewolf.” _

 

_ Gerard didn’t return Frank’s smile, which made him nervous. _

 

_ “Maybe the warlock had something against cats, who knows? I mean, I wouldn’t even call it a curse.” _

 

_ “So, what you’re telling me,” Gerard cleared his throat, “Is that you can turn into a cat.” _

 

_ “When you put it like that it sounds stupid.” _

 

_ “I, uh, I think I’m gonna leave now Frankie…” _

 

_ “No, Wait!” Frank leapt up to block the doorway, Gerard’s only exit. “I can show you!” _

 

_ Gerard looked hurt. “C’mon Frank, this isn’t funny. I get that you don’t always wanna hang out with me, but you could just say so instead of feeding me some bullshit excu-” _

 

_ Gerard was interrupted by a harsh meow. _

 

_ Frank was gone, and in his place sat a sleek, black cat. It’s eyes were a piercing green, but even from where Gerard was standing he could see the bright streaks of yellow bursting behind it’s pupils.  _

 

_ “What the fuck.” He whispered, instinctually sinking down to his knees to be on the cat’s level. He clicked his fingers to coax the cat forward just so he could scratch it’s head, but the cat bounded towards him and plopped itself down on his lap. _

 

_ “Frank!” He hissed, doing his best not to disturb the ball of fluff that had made itself quite comfortable against his stomach. “Where are you? Who’s fucking cat is this?!” _

 

_ The cat began pawing at Gerard’s legs as it stretched. He couldn’t help but stroke the animal, even though he figured it was about time he nudged it off of his lap - and went home to cry to Mikey about how his best friend had tried to shake him off. As he tried to shimmy away from the cat, it turned into Frank. _

 

_ Even if he wasn’t suddenly pinned under a person, Gerard would not have been able to move.  _

 

_ “Hey,” Frank grinned, “Believe me now?” _

 

_ Gerard passed out. _

  
  


“I wasn’t sure whether or not your dad had installed the heater yet, so I brought you some extra blankets that we can use while we watch the movie.” 

 

Frank began arranging pillows and blankets so that they could practically drown in a sea of cotton and polyester, while Gerard fiddled with the DVD player’s settings. It took awhile, but once the movie was playing and they were both bundled up, Frank cuddled into Gerard’s side while he stroked his hair. Smiling, he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


Frank awoke to a kiss on the forehead. He yawned and stretched lazily, his back arching as the numbness in his limbs dissipated. The sun had risen and the room was warm, the sunlight only filtered by the tattered curtains he had tried to climb. 

 

“Morning,  _ gattino. _ ” Gerard murmured.

 

Frank’s nose scrunched as he pecked Gerard on the cheek. “Morning. Cat jokes and or puns are still not amusing, by the way.”

 

“I beg to differ. I enjoy the pet names.”

 

He draped his arm across Gerard’s stomach, tangling their legs together, and resting his chin on Gerard’s chest. He didn’t seem to mind, sighing contentedly and closing his eyes. This gave Frank a chance to admire his features in the warm glow of the room without worrying about being caught staring.

 

“I didn’t know you purred.”

 

Frank felt his cheeks heat up, and he was grateful that Gerard’s eyes were still closed.

 

“I don’t purr, Gee.”

 

“The vibrating in your chest last night told me otherwise.” Gerard smirked, as if he could tell that Frank was embarrassed. Frank made sure he didn’t purr when he was awake, but he supposed that he couldn’t be completely sure he didn’t do it while he was asleep. 

 

“Well I’m sorry, then,” He mumbled. “I’ll stop.”

 

“S’ok Frankie. It’s cute. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

 

Frank didn’t think so, but stayed quiet. Why couldn’t he just be normal? People already avoided him because he was so clingy. Now his boyfriend thinks he’s weird because he has the tendency to purr when he’s happy.

 

“Really Frank, I like it.” Gerard was looking at him now, eyes wide and concerned. “There’s nothing wrong with it. In fact,” This time he had to look away with a simper, “I like it a little more than I should.”

 

At that, Frank flushed an even deeper shade of red, but this time Gerard was able to see it. He was also able to see how Frank’s pupils grew and dilated as he stared at him. 

 

“Frank? You okay?”

 

Gerard realized that Frank was no longer paying attention, as he could feel his hands roaming lower along his body. He was wearing a devilish grin, and was repositioning himself so that he could straddle the older boy. His hips twitched and-

 

“Oh!” Gerard yelped, Frank pulling the covers over the both of them.

 

Frank decided to purr more often from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of either writing about how they eventually started dating next, or how when Frank dyes his hair his cat fur will be in a corresponding color.
> 
> (Gerard wants a pink cat).


End file.
